A Barren Hill
Barren is this old forsaken hill With the wind to be oh, so still Life: to be none of in your sight Crickets: not to break the quiet night Nary a wolf to scorn the baleful moon Nor a snake to bask lazily at noon The grass, oh, ‘tis not spry The bobcats, they will never cry The sky, the clouds, they’re always grey Not a squirrel to ever play Ringing sharply are your ears Stinging, as if ‘twere wooden spears The Silence, ‘tis the sound of death Always he who killed the breath The Silence, ‘tis of ages old The Silence, to make the land so cold Left to rot by the Wise Men of old, Oh, but you grow so bold! To ignore all you have been told Dare you throw away your fear? And as for the Silence, will it ever hear? And to the Silence, will you show? And from the Silence, will you know? “Oh, truly, what are the likes of you?” “Why, I am the same as you.” “But are you of the likes of him?” “The hero, to his brother, to his wretched kin.” “Oh, but are you not also the likes of her?” “Alas, but I can only concur.” “But what of all the heavenly bodies?” “The resemblance is great, none too shoddy.” “Yet are you not a single thing?” “Well, surely I am of something.” “Oh, but you are just silence, All alone in this fortress!” “Lies, oh, lies, you say but lies! For still yet, I have the greenest of grass!” “‘Tis only a warm memory of the past.” “Oh, but still I have the gentlest of wind!” “Lo! For it’s last breath has been spent.” “Yea but feel here the warming sun!” “No! ‘Tis gone, just like the drunkard’s rum!” “But I yet possess the beasts and the critters!” “Yet here, only dead bones litter.” “Oh, alas! For I have just the loneliness!” “Of which you’ve brought to a great finesse. “All spoken, I offer to bring you life.” “And to them I’ll give nary a strife!” “And do you promise to keep it well?” “This gift, surely never to dispel.” “And so, it is time to bid farewell.” “Well, Hero, please stay well!” And so, you bring forth life As is meant to always last And so, you bring forth grass, As is meant to spread so vast And so, you bring forth wind, As is meant to be so loud And so, you bring forth the sun, As is meant to be so proud And so, you bring forth beasts, As are meant to be so diverse And so, you banish the loneliness Which much now away traverse The Silence The Void As one to be For all to see As is one, as is so As for you, not yet to know At least not now, at any rate For you have surely sealed your fate “Hark! For I’ve brought forth to you the grass!” “And I shall plant it by the mass!” “And I’ve brought forth to you the wind!” “And the gentlest breeze, it shall send!” “Here, I’ve brought forth to you the sun!” “Oh, yet this gloom, it shall so shun!” “And now, I’ve brought forth to you the critters!” “Oh, please, oh, please, send them hither!” And so, the sun buds open a rose And so, the green grass grows And so, the wind breathes forth a gentle sigh And so, the critters play under the azure sky Lively is this old new hill With the wind to be not so still Life, to be much of in your sight Crickets, all to break the night Many a wolf to howl at the moon And proudly bask, do the snakes at noon The grass, oh, ‘tis so spry! The bobcats, from joy they cry! The sky, the clouds: such a fine display Now for all the squirrels to play Lingering, wont are your ears Singing, as ‘twere golden lyres! The Harmony, for ‘tis the sound of breath Always he who saved from death The Harmony, ‘tis so freshly new The Harmony, to make the land not crude “My, oh, my! ‘Tis such a sight! Oh, surely, this be your might?” “Ha! Why, this is only the beginning! For your head shall soon be spinning!” “Oh, whatever do you mean?” “Lo! For this fabric shall be torn by the seams! “Hark! Oh, hark! Oh, hark!” “Yes, why all this bark?” “Here, so am I the Harmony! Of all, shall I send to purgatory! For as well, am I, the Void This here my biggest of ploys!” And so, the sun swallows all those opposed And so, the grass burns all those exposed And so, the wind sends all awry And so, the critters melt in the flames so high Alas, alas, ‘tis so the Void Alas, alas, ‘tis so devoid The crickets’ songs now turned to screams The wolves’ blood now flows in streams The bobcats’ tears now burning blood The squirrels’ skin a molten flood The toads’ throats now turned to stone The birds’ feathers now crisp cocoons The bees’ bodies now fit to burst The beasts overtaken by deadly thirst Alas, alas, ‘tis so the Void Alas, alas, ‘tis so devoid The sun implodes, a nova so great a sight The wind rips apart the vast Earth’s might The screams tear the heavens to shreds The blood kills that from which it bled Alas, alas, ‘tis so the Void Alas, alas, ‘tis so devoid All that exists: sucked into the Void All pondering minds: seized by the Void All once paradise: destroyed by the Void All that was chaos: now peace by the Void Alas, alas, ‘tis so the Void Alas, alas, ‘tis so devoid In the Void, all is calm In the Void, no pleasure or qualm In the Void, never a ship to sail In the Void, no minds to wail Alas, alas, ‘tis so the Void Alas, alas, ‘tis so devoid Category:Poetry Category:Weird Category:Banned In CP